The present invention relates to a novel organosilane compound having a methacryloxy group ##STR2## and at least one alkenyloxy group bonded to the same silicon atom and a method for the preparation of the organosilane compound. The inventive organosilane compound is useful as a coupling agent to improve the adhesive bonding strength between organic and inorganic materials.